Harold Lillja
:"''Harold: Du bist sowas von obstrus. Donatello: Das ist doch kein Word. Harold: Mäh." (Harold und Donatello bei einer ihrer Meinungsverschiedenheiten)IDW Micro-Series: Donatello'' Harold Lillja ist ein Erfinder und ein Freund von Donatello aus der IDW Comicserie. IDW Comics thumb|180px|left|Harold auf der ExpoHarold Lillja war ein brillianter Erfinder und als solcher - zusammen mit seiner damaligen Ehefrau und Partnerin Libby Meitner - einer der Topstars der wissenschaftlichen Gemeinde, und vermutlich auch das eigentliche erfinderische Gehirn ihres Duos. Als aber Meitner ihn schließlich betrog und die Lorbeeren für Harolds Arbeiten für sich einheimste, wurde aus Harold ein verbitterter, grantiger Eremit, der sich nur noch online mit anderen Intellektuellen verständigte, während er weiterhin auf eine Chance zuarbeitete, wieder in die Reihen der größten Wissenschaftler aufgenommen zu werden. Bei einigen Gelegenheiten erregte Harold mit seiner grantigen Art, anderer Leute Meinung zu kritisieren, das Missfallen von Donatello, der als "duz_machines_84" zu Harolds stillen Internet-Erzfeind wurde. thumb|160px|left|Der Beginn einer wunderbaren FreundschaftEines Tages erhielt Harold bei einer Expo die Chance, sich zu beweisen, doch die Erfindungen, die er dort demonstrierte - sein Schwerkraftausgleicher und seine Tarnschild-Uhr - waren noch nicht ausgereift und so schied er aus dem Rennen aus. Dafür erregte er aber die Aufmerksamkeit des Sponsors der Expo, Baxter Stockman, der Harolds Erfindungen nutzen wollte, um für Krang die Turtles zu finden. Zufälligerweise befand sich Donatello ebenfalls auf der Expo und hatte einen ehrlichen Respekt vor Harolds Genie erlangt. Als Donatello beim Belauschen des Gesprächs zwischen Stockman und Harold entdeckt wurde - und nachdem sie sich als ihren jeweiligen Internet-Erzfeind erkannt hatten -, wandte sich Harold zunächst gegen den Turtle. Doch als Donatello Harold nach einigen Schwierigkeiten klarmachen konnte, dass er dessen Genie aufrichtig bewunderte und dass Stockman hingegen ihn nur ausnutzen würde wie einst sein Ex-Partner, stellte sich Harold schließlich doch noch auf Donatellos Seite, und gemeinsam entkamen sie Stockman. thumb|160px|Die Arbeit am DimensionsportalObwohl Harold Donatello im ersten Moment alles andere als dankbar war, dass jener sein Leben durcheinander gebracht haben soll, versöhnten die beiden sich im Cyberspace schließlich wieder. Später, als Donatello Hilfe bei der Rettung seines Bruders Leonardo aus den Fängen des Foot Clan suchte, lieh ihm Harold seinen Schwerkraftausgleicher und seine Tarnschilduhr, die er seit ihrer ersten Begegnung verbessert hatte,"City Fall" #5 und baute diese Systeme schließlich auch in einen Kampfanzug und einen Ninja-Roboterturtle ein."Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen" #2 Später weihte Donatello Harold in Krangs Pläne zur Umwandlung der Erde in eine neue Heimat für seine Rasse ein und übergab ihm die Pläne für einen Teleporter, welche ihm der neutrinoische Wissenschaftler Professor Honeycutt hinterlassen hatte, um den Utrom-Kriegsherrn zu bekämpfen.''Utrom Empire'' #2 und "Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen" #2 Harold kontte den Teleporter gerade zur rechten Zeit fertigstellen, um Krangs Eroberungszug zu vereiteln."Attack on Technodrome" Part 1, 2, 3 und 4 Als Donatello im Verlauf dieser Operation verletzt wurde, arbeitete Harold mit Honeycutt und später mit dem Mutanten Leatherhead zusammen, um das Leben ihres gemeinsamen Freundes zu retten."Vengeance" Part 5 und 6 thumb|left|200px|Harolds und Libbys VersöhnungAls später die Street Phantoms unter ihrem Mäzen Darius Dun die Macht in der Unterwelt New Yorks an sich reißen wollten, enthüllte Harold, dass die Phasenmäntel der Phantoms zu den Erfindungen, welche Meitner ihm gestohlen hatte,''TMNT'' #51 und begann an geeigneten Gegenmaßnahmen zu arbeiten."Chasing Phantoms" #1 Wegen der anschließenden Erfolge der Turtles bei ihren Zusammenstößen mit den Phantoms ließ Dun Harold von seinen Leuten entführen''TMNT'' #61 und ließ Meitner herkommen, damit sie ihren Ex-Mann dazu überreden sollte, seine Talente nun für Dun einzusetzen.TMNT #62 und #63 Jedoch führte die Begegnung zwischen den beiden dazu, dass sie erkannten, dass sie sich immer noch liebten und gegenseitig vermissten. Das - und eine Messerattacke von Maze, die Meitner schwer verletzte - führte dazu, dass Harold den Turtles seine Freundschaft aufkündigte.''TMNT'' #64 Eine Konfliktsituation mit Metalhead brachte die beiden Erfinderfreunde jedoch schließlich wieder zusammen,''IDW Macro-Series #1: Donatello'' und zusammen mit Libby begannen sie dann erneut an einigen gemeinsamen Technoprojekten zu arbeiten.''TMNT'' #89 thumb|120px|Harold und Libby auf NeutrinoSpäter jedoch wurden Harold und Libby beim Versuch, der von Karai tödlich verwundeten Jennika zu helfen, von Agent Bishop, Metalhead und der Earth Protection Force gefangengenommen, damit sie ihr wissenschaftliches Genie nun gegen ihre Mutantenfreunde einsetzen sollten."City at War" Part 3 und Part 5 Den Turtles gelang es jedoch, die beiden aufzuspüren und zu befreien, und um sie vor weiteren Nachstellungen der EPF zu schützen, schickten sie die beiden auf den Planeten Neutrino in der Dimension X, wo sie ihnen Asyl gewährt wurde."City at War, Part 7" und "City at War: The End" Bildergalerie Grav Equalizer IDW c.jpg|Harold Lilljas Schwerkraftausgleicher Grav Equalizer IDW b.jpg|Harold Lilljas Tarnschild-Uhr Nobody suit present.jpg|Der Nobody-Kampfanzug IDW 34 07.jpg|Metalhead Trivia *Das Wort "obstruse" ("obstrus") oder "obtruse" ("obtrus"), welches Lillja so gerne verwendet, gibt es in dieser Form tatsächlich nicht im Englischen. Stattdessen meint er - je nach Schreibweise - entweder "abstruse" ("schwer verständlich", "verworren") oder "obtuse" ("stumpfsinnig" oder "begriffsstutzig"). Siehe auch *Donatello *Libby Meitner *Kirby *Angel *'Erfindungen' **Schwerkraftausgleicher **Metalhead **Nobody-Kampfanzug **Phantommantel Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charaktere (IDW) Kategorie:Wissenschaftler Kategorie:Freunde Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Weiße